Tinta Rosa
by Mimato196
Summary: Mimi ha escrito una carta de amor a Matt que no le piensa entregar pero termina perdiendo la carta y esta llega a manos de Matt quien por ciertas circuntancias piensa que la carta fue escrita por Sora.¿Cómo saldrán de esa pequeña confusión?


**Tinta Rosa**

_Hola a todos como les había comentado en mi Fic "Un destino que nos une" este fic se los dejo como regalo por haber pasado los 100 reviews es de un sólo capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado ^^ _

_Aclaración:Los personajes de digimon no me pertencen son de Akiyoshi Hongo (por desgracia T_T) pero bueno es todo de mi parte disfruten su lectura _

_**Para Yamato Ishida**_

_**Sé que esta no es la primera carta de amor que recibes y también sé que no será la última que recibas y que tal vez cuando termines de leerla la tirarás olvidando por completo su contenido, pero eso no me importa, lo único que quiero es decirte lo que nunca me he atrevido a decirte en persona a pesar de que te conozco desde hace años.**_

_**Puede que pienses que soy otra de tus tantas fans que te admiran y te aman por ser un famoso cantante de rock, y puede que lo sea, puede que yo sea otra fan más en tu vida, pero en el fondo sé que no soy tan ordinaria como las demás o por lo menos eso me gusta creer porque yo te conozco desde hace años y a pesar de que tú siempre me has visto como una amiga más yo te he amado en secreto casi desde que nos conocimos y hace ya más de siete años de eso.**_

_**Tal vez creas que exagero al decir que te he amado desde hace más de 7 años, pero es la verdad, desde que te conocí todo cambió para mi, y a pesar de que siempre aparentaste ser frío, yo sabía que no eras así en realidad, que esa solo era la mascara que utilizabas frente a los demás para que no descubrieran tu verdadera forma de ser, esa forma de ser tan calida que siempre he adorado y que descubrí con tan solo observar la manera en que siempre protegías a T.K, he amado también tus silencios, siempre te dieron un aire misterioso e indescifrable, así como también el canto de tu armónica el cual era el único que me permitía conocer un poco de lo que estabas pensando ya que yo nunca tuve el valor de preguntártelo. He amado también la manera en que siempre has antepuesto el bienestar de tus amigos al tuyo mismo, así como tu precavida pero a la vez impulsiva forma de ser aunque a veces un poco explosiva y más cuando tratabas con Tai, pero no te culpo Tai sacaría de sus casillas a cualquiera, pero sobre todo amo tus ojos color azul profundo que parecen fríos como él hielo y que muestran en ellos lo dura que ha sido para ti la vida pero que también demuestran lo fuerte que has sido sobrellevando y superando todos los obstáculos que te ha puesto la vida .**_

_**Estos son tan solo uno de los pocos rasgos de tu persona que amo ya que si me pusiera a decirte todos estoy segura que llenaría todo un libro con las maravillas de tu persona que a lo largo de los años me he dedicado a descubrir y que sé nunca me atreveré a decirte de frente, es por eso que te he escrito esta carta para poder decirte lo que nunca me he atrevido a decirte. Y no te sientes mal sino puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos, ni te sientas obligado a corresponderme solo por lo que te he confesado en esta carta, yo a diferencia de tus admiradoras no pretendo enamorarte con ella, ni tampoco es una confesión de la cual esperé una respuesta de tu parte, como te lo he dicho al principio de esta cursi carta de amor que no sé si tendré el valor de entregarte, solo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti para que no se quede solo en mis pensamientos y saber que por lo menos ahora tú ya conoces mis sentimientos.**_

_**Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos y que las cosas sigan como siempre a pesar de que tú ya conoces lo que siento por ti, por eso te pido que al terminar de leer esta carta hagas con ella lo que quieras, guardarla, romperla o tirarla no me importa, solo te pido que actúes como si nunca la hubieras leído.**_

_Y así terminaba la carta escrita con tinta rosa, sin ninguna pista de quien era la autora de tan bella escritura. La dobló una vez que había terminado de leerla y la guardó en el interior de su cuaderno quedándose pensativo, recordando cada una de las líneas escritas en aquella carta de amor que a diferencia de todas las demás que había recibido esta guardaba un sentimiento realmente sincero y no superficial como las de sus demás admiradoras que solo le decían amarlo porque era un famoso cantante de rock al cual consideraban atractivo. Esa carta que ahora reposaba en el interior de su cuaderno, era más que una carta de amor, eran los sentimientos sinceros de una jovencita hacia él, una jovencita que parecía realmente conocerlo y eso era lo que más le intrigaba, que aquella chica lo conocía muy bien, lo había descrito a la perfección y a pesar de que ella había resaltado varios de los que él consideraba unos de sus más grandes defectos ella decía amarlos, conmoviéndolo más de lo que se imaginó, nunca pensó que hubiera una chica que lo conociera tan bien y que aún así dijera amarlo, él sabía que no era perfecto, que tenía un carácter bastante difícil de controlar, pero eso no parecía molestarle a ella._

_-Hace más de 7 años…_

_Susurró para si mismo, preguntándose quien podría ser la chica que lo conociera desde hace tanto tiempo, que fuera su amiga, que lo conociera tan bien y además que conociera a sus amigos, hablaba con mucha familiaridad de Tai y de T.K, como si a ellos también los conociera, ¿quién podría ser?_

_Giró su vista a la ventana y se desvió un poco en sus pensamientos. Al estar haciendo un recuento de las chicas que conocía desde la infancia había llegado a él la imagen de la chica que él mismo había amado en silencio desde hace tantos años sin haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella por miedo a que ella lo rechazara, ya que él y ella eran muy diferentes y lo más probable era que ella no le correspondiera._

_Su vista se posó en su cuaderno nuevamente, lo abrió y extrajo de el la carta escrita con tinta rosa, al parecer los dos se encontraban en la misma situación amaban a alguien a quien nunca se habían atrevido decírselo, bueno ella por lo menos le había escrito una carta a él, pero no la había firmado, así que la situación quedaba igual, ella había confesado sus sentimientos pero él no sabía de quien eran tan bellos sentimientos así que su situación no había cambiado y sus sentimientos hacia a él quedaban en el anonimato así como los sentimientos de él hacia la chica que había amado desde hace tanto tiempo._

_Volvió a guardar la carta en el interior de su cuaderno y suspiró al recordar lo cobarde que había sido por nunca tener el valor de confesarle los sentimientos a aquella chica que siempre había amado, volvió a suspirar, tal vez había llegado el momento de olvidar a su amor imposible que sabía nunca le iba a corresponder y buscar a la chica que había escrito aquella carta e intentar algo con aquella misteriosa chica, pero ¿Quién?, ¿quién? ¿quién podría ser la chica que escribió aquella carta con tinta rosa?_

_El profesor abrió la puerta de su salón y sus compañeros de clases también empezaron a entrar para tomar asiento en sus lugares._

_-Hola Matt, ¿por qué no saliste en el receso?_

_Le preguntó Sora con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio, justo al lado del de Tai que se encontraba enfrente del de Matt._

_- No tenía ganas de salir._

_- ah._

_Contestó Sora sin darle mucha importancia a la respuesta del rubio después de todo ya conocía el carácter de Matt y sabía que cuando el rubio no tenía ganas de hablar era mejor no molestarlo. Tomó asiento en su escritorio y comenzó a sacar sus cosas para apuntar lo que el profesor estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón._

_Matt al igual que Sora sacó sus cosas correspondientes de la materia y comenzó a anotar lo que su maestro estaba apuntando en el pizarrón, fijó su vista al frente pero de inmediato la regresó hacia Sora al ver sin querer el color de tinta que Sora estaba usando para escribir en su cuaderno ¡ERA ROSA! Sintió como el corazón se le detuvo dejando de bombear su sangre, ¡Sora era la chica que le había escrito aquella carta! No cabía duda de ello, todo encajaba a la perfección, era una chica que lo conocía bien, que era su amiga desde hace años y que era amiga también de sus amigos y los más importante aún tenía una pluma de tinta rosa, el mismo color de tinta rosa con que había sido escrita la carta que él había recibido._

_Sacó de inmediato la carta que había guardado en el interior de su cuaderno y observó con detenimiento el color de tinta que había sido utilizado en la carta y después giró su vista hacia los apuntes de Sora, ¡Por Dios Santo! Era el mismo color de tinta rosa no cabía duda, era Sora quien había escrito aquella carta ._

_No, no, no, no, no podía ser Sora, pero todo apuntaba a que era ella, y a pesar de que había dicho que tal vez debía intentar algo con aquella chica misteriosa remitente de aquella carta ahora se negaba por completo a intentar una relación con ella. Había más de un motivo que le impedía plantearse una relación con Sora: Primero: ¡Era Sora! Que más explicación necesitaba. Segundo: Sora era casi como su hermana, sería extraña una relación con ella, Tercero: Sora y él tenían un carácter algo parecido no creía que su relación funcionara sin lastimarse mutuamente, lo más seguro es que siempre se la pasaran peleando, Cuarto: Sora era la mejor amiga de la chica de la cual él estaba enamorado, eso de seguro le cerraría todas las posibilidades con ella, no es que tuviera muchas posibilidades con la chica pero aun así sus esperanzas aún no morían y Quinto: el más importante de todos sus motivos, Tai su mejor amigo de toda la vida estaba enamorado de Sora, él no podía ser tan mal amigo como para quedarse con la chica que su amigo había amado desde siempre, eso sería injusto, además Tai nunca se lo perdonaría._

_Guardó de inmediato la carta como si temiera que alguien más la viera, fijó su mirada al frente intentando olvidar lo sucedido y concentrarse en la clase pero le fue imposible, más de una vez clavó su mirada en Sora, aún no podía creer que Sora estuviera enamorada de él, aquello era algo muy difícil de asimilar para él. _

_Sora pareció sentir su mirada ya que volteó a verlo y le sonrió, él bajó su mirada bastante sonrojado y no precisamente por el hecho de que Sora le sonriera sino más bien porque le avergonzaba el comprobar sus sospechas, aquella sonrisa coqueta de Sora le había quitado toda duda, Sora estaba enamorada de él, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?_

_¿Dónde demonios estaba? Estaba segura que la había dejado escondida en su cuaderno pero ¡no estaba! ¡No estaba por ningún lado! Volvió a revisar su cuaderno, hoja por hoja, pero nada, no apareció en ningún lado, sacó todas las cosas de su mochila y ¡Nada tampoco! En el piso, ¡Nada! en los escritorios contiguos y ¡Nada! no estaba por ningún lado, OH Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía que encontrar esa carta antes de que cayera en manos equivocadas sino su vida sería arruinada por completo, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde podría estar esa maldita carta?_

_Izzy entró en su salón y vio como Mimi estaba al bordo de un colapso nervioso, parecía estar desesperada buscando algo, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, se acercó a su amiga y se sentó en su escritorio justo al lado del de la castaña y la miró con curiosidad, Mimi realmente parecía estar preocupada por hallar lo que había perdido ya que tenía hecho un desastre su escritorio y se miraba más que preocupada además que no dejaba de repetir un ¡no puede ser, no puede ser! Que lo estaba empezando a marear._

_-¿Qué pasa Mimi? ¿Qué fue lo que se te perdió?_

_Preguntó el pelirrojo fijando su mirada en la chica de largos cabellos cafés claro que se encontraba abajo de su escritorio buscando desesperada algo que había perdido. Mimi asomó sus hermosos ojos color miel y miró a su amigo que la miraba curioso y el rostro de Mimi pasó de uno de desesperación a uno que estaba apunto del llanto._

_Izzy se incomodó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Mimi que parecía quería llorar y lo miraba como si él fuera su única salida._

_-No la encuentro Izzy._

_Murmuró la chica con sus enormes ojos cristalinos viéndolo como si él fuera su única esperanza, pero Izzy ni si quiera sabía de que le estaba hablando Mimi. La castaña gateó hasta llegar a su amigo, lo tomó de las manos y con los ojos más esperanzados que alguien pueda tener en su rostro lo miró de manera suplicante._

_-Dime que tu la tienes Izzy._

_-De… ¿De que me hablas Mimi?_

_Tartamudeó Izzy temiendo decir algo que desatara el llanto de Mimi que ya se veía venir._

_- De una carta, una carta escrita con tinta rosa._

_- amm no, no la he visto._

_Contestó el pelirrojo sabiendo que su respuesta desataría un llanto incontrolable. Mimi se le quedó viendo por unos segundos tratando de controlar su llanto, Izzy la miró nervioso, sabía que no tardaría en llorar y cuando estaba seguro de que Mimi empezaría a llorar esta cambió de estado de animo de una manera sorprendente, se puso de pie de un golpe y tan rápido que asustó a Izzy, ahora la castaña no parecía querer llorar ahora parecía querer matar a cualquiera que se le interpusiera en el camino._

_-¡Tengo que encontrar esa carta así sea lo último que haga!_

_Dijo decidida y amenazante la chica para después buscar de nuevo en cada una de sus pertenencias._

_-Disculpa Mimi ¿Por qué es tan importante esa carta? Tal vez estas exagerando y no sea para tanto._

_Izzy se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras en el instante en que Mimi se volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina que le erizó hasta el último cabello, tragó saliva nervioso y rogó por que alguien entrara al salón para que lo salvara pero nadie entró, la castaña caminó dos pasos hacia él y lo miró con severidad._

_- ¿Qué estoy exagerando?… ¡Mi vida depende de esa carta Izzy! Si no la encuentro mi vida estará arruinada, o si cae en manos equivocadas…_

_Mimi ahora no estaba molesta ahora hablaba de manera preocupada imaginándose cada uno de los destinos que podía tener su carta y las consecuencias de que alguien equivocado leyera esa carta y lo peor es que había puesto para quien era esa carta cualquiera podría entregársela a él._

_-… o si alguien la encuentra y se la da a él, ¡Dios como voy a verlo a la cara después de que lea esa carta! Y si se burla de mi, si ya no me quiere hablar sí ya no…_

_Esperen un momento Mimi había dicho él, ósea que esa carta era para un chico, Izzy comenzó a analizar la situación y por la exagerada reacción de Mimi respecto a esa carta y la referencia de que esa carta tenía como destinatario un chico, Izzy pudo imaginar que la carta que buscaba Mimi con tanta desesperación se trataba de una carta de amor._

_-…entonces me tendré que mudar de país, cambiarme el nombre, pintarme el cabello y cambiar de identidad para que nadie me reconozca y no sufrir la vergüenza de esa carta y…_

_- ¿Mimi la carta que estás buscando es una carta de amor?_

_Preguntó Izzy con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, ahora comprendía por qué la desesperación de su amiga por hallar esa carta y no era para menos, si que debía ser muy vergonzoso que alguien leyera tu carta de amor._

_- ¡Sí! ¿Tú la tienes Izzy?_

_Preguntó Mimi ilusionada girándose para ver a su amigo como si el fuera su gran salvador._

_- No pero tampoco sabía que eras de las que escribía cartas de amor._

_Mimi había dejado de verlo y aparentemente de prestarle atención al oír que Izzy decía que no y nuevamente se enfocó a buscar la carta entre sus cosas._

_-Es para Matt verdad, se que te gusta desde hace tiempo y…_

_Ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar, ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Mimi lo agarró fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y lo miró con una mirada que intimidaría hasta al más peligroso de los hombres._

_-Ni una palabra de esto a Matt entendido o a Tai, no puedes decírselo a nadie entendido a nadie._

_Izzy asintió nervioso y ella lo soltó volviendo a ser la misma chica dulce que él conocía._

_-Que buen amigo eres Izzy._

_Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa en sus labios y se giró de nuevo a buscar entre sus cosas la maldita carta. Izzy se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y respiró aliviado una vez que vio que Mimi se había vuelto a buscar en sus cosas, su amiga si que daba miedo cuando estaba molesta, por un momento llegó a pensar que ya era hombre muerto cuando Mimi lo vio de aquella manera tan amenazante y fría, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al recordar aquella mirada y sacudió su cabeza para borrar aquella imagen de su memoria, caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento, aquello le había servido de escarmiento para no volver a burlarse de Mimi, por lo menos no cuando estuviera en un estado tan voluble y bipolar, por eso él prefería las computadoras, las personas eran muy difíciles de entender, en especial las chicas._

_Era como la decimosexta vez que vaciaba todo el contenido de su mochila en su escritorio, revisaba cuaderno por cuaderno, hoja por hoja y no encontraba su maldita carta. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas cuando vio que sus compañeros empezaban a entrar de seguro el profesor ya venía, tomó asiento una vez que vio que su maestro se colocaba en su escritorio para después empezar a apuntar algo en el pizarrón y a pesar de que ella tenía su mirada al frente, no podía para nada enfocarse en la clase, solo podía preguntarse donde demonios estaba esa carta, suspiró resignada, si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a Sora y no hubiera escrito esa carta no se encontraría en esa situación en esos momentos. _

_*Dos Horas Antes*_

_-¡Listo la terminé! Léela para ver que te parece._

_Dijo Mimi extendiendo la hoja de papel hacia su amiga que se encontraba sentada en el mesabanco que estaba al lado del de Mimi y que correspondía a Izzy, ambas se encontraban solas en el salón debido a que los compañeros de Mimi estaban en el auditorio en una junta que ella deliberadamente había decidido faltar y Sora no había tenido la clase pasada, así que ambas aprovecharon para hablar un rato._

_Sora sacó la redonda paleta color rojo de su boca y tomó la hoja que le extendía la castaña para después volver a colocar la paleta en su boca y empezar a leer la carta con detenimiento. Mimi observaba atenta a su amiga que leía su cursi carta sin hacer gesto alguno, la castaña estaba nerviosa, era vergonzoso que alguien leyera algo tan personal, pero no había problema después de todo se trataba de Sora su mejor amiga, de lo que no estaba segura era de entregarle esa carta a su destinatario._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?_

_Preguntó Mimi nerviosa y bastante avergonzada al ver que Sora doblaba su carta con mucho cuidado. La pelirroja volvió a sacar la paleta de su boca y extendió la carta hacia su amiga._

_-Mimi ¿Has pensado en ser escritora?_

_Preguntó la chica de ojos color ámbar a su amiga que sonrió por la respuesta de esta._

_- No pero, segura ¿Qué esta bien? ¿No es muy cursi?_

_-¡¿Bromeas? Es hermosa, es la carta de amor más hermosa que he leído y créeme que he leído varias de las cartas que le dejan a Matt._

_Contestó Sora volviendo a introducir su paleta en su boca. Mimi la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios aún apenada por los halagos de su amiga, giró su vista a la carta, la tomó entre sus manos y la observó por unos segundos._

_-Creo que no se la daré._

_Dijo Mimi guardando la carta en el interior de uno de los cuadernos que estaba sobre su escritorio y que Mimi no se fijó pertenecía a Sora y no a ella._

_-Pero ¿Por qué no?_

_Preguntó Sora entristecida por la decisión tomada por su amiga._

_-Porque es vergonzoso Sora, no voy a poder verlo a los ojos sabiendo que él leyó esta carta, nuestra amistad llegaría a su fin en el momento en que lea._

_-Entonces ¿Para que la escribiste?_

_-Para exteriorizar todo lo que sentía y créeme que sirvió ahora me siento con un peso menos, pero no se la voy a entregar no me siento lista para eso._

_Sora hizo un puchero de desacuerdo pero aun así apoyó a su amiga, sabía que aquello no era algo fácil de hacer y como decía Mimi podía que la relación entre Mimi y el rubio cambiara debido a esa carta._

_-Bueno si tu crees que lo mejor es no dársela te apoyo, pero es un lastima, estoy segura que le iba a gustar, ¿Sabes por qué?_

_-No ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque es sincera._

_Dijo Sora con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amiga. _

_Algunos de los compañeros de Mimi comenzaron a entrar al salón, la pelirroja checó su reloj y vio que ya era hora de irse así que tomó su cuaderno y su libro que estaban sobre el escritorio de Mimi para irse a su salón._

_-¿No te molesta que la tome prestada? Me gustó mucho como pinta._

_Preguntó Sora mostrándole la pluma de tinta rosa a su amiga._

_-No para nada, puedes quedártela tengo otra en la casa._

_Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa en los labios, Sora también sonrió feliz por su nueva pluma y se giró para dirigirse a su salón sin percatarse que en el interior de su cuaderno llevaba la carta de amor escrita por Mimi._

_Sora salió del salón de Mimi y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia donde estaba su salón, estaba pensando en la situación de su amiga, no cabía duda de que Mimi estaba enamorada de Matt, pero ¿Matt lo estaría de ella? Eso sería algo muy difícil de saber ya que el rubio no exteriorizaba para nada sus sentimientos, pero ella se encargaría de averiguarlo con tal de ayudar a Mimi y además no por nada era la portadora del emblema del amor, no estaba mal que le hiciera honor a su emblema de vez en cuando y la hiciera de cupido con sus amigos. _

_Abrió la puerta de su salón y por estar pensando en sus dos amigos no se fijó y chocó con uno de sus compañero tirando así su cuaderno y su libro._

_-Perdona Takenouchi no te vi._

_Dijo un chico de cabellos cafés claros y ojos verdes que se agachó a recoger las cosas de su compañera sin percatarse que una hoja doblada se había salido del cuaderno de Sora y se había refugiado al pie de la puerta._

_- No te preocupes Daishi fue un accidente._

_Contestó Sora recibiendo sus cuadernos que le extendía el chico. _

_-Por cierto Yagami te estaba buscando._

_Dijo el chico de ojos verdes antes de salir por la puerta, Sora asintió y sonrió, ya se podía imaginar como el castaño le reclamaría por no haberse quedado con él y Matt en la hora libre, pero ella era una chica y a veces necesitaba hablar con una amiga sobre cosas de chicas que a los hombres parecía no interesarles, suspiró , pero eso era algo que Tai no entendería y le reclamaría por no haberle dicho que Mimi también tendría la hora libre aunque Sora no se arrepentía si le hubiera dicho a Tai de seguro ella y Mimi no hubieran podido hablar tan a gusto como lo habían hecho hace rato._

_Sora tomó asiento ignorante del todo el trayecto que había recorrido la carta de Mimi y se quedó sentada en su lugar a la espera de que sus amigos llegaran al salón._

_Tai venía de un juego de futbol que se había hecho entre sus compañeros de salón, una vez que se había resignado a no encontrar a Sora durante la hora libre él y Matt habían decidido unirse al juego de futbol y ahora regresaba hacia su salón mientras que Matt aún se encontraba en los vestidores._

_Abrió la puerta de su salón y sonrió al ver a su amiga sentada en su escritorio leyendo, estaba apunto de entrar cuando sin saber como logró ver una hoja doblada en el suelo, la recogió y la abrió para leerla y le bastó leer solo para quien iba dirigida esa carta para saber que era una carta de amor dirigida a su mejor amigo, aquello no era novedad, así que no se molestó en leerla ya después le preguntaría a Matt, entró a su salón y caminó a su escritorio pero antes dejó la carta sobre el cuaderno de su amigo, era una suerte que él hubiera visto la carta antes de pisarla sino esa pobre carta tal vez nunca hubiera llegado a las manos de su amigo, fuera quien fuera la remitente de esa carta le debía una._

_-Sora ¿Dónde te metiste? Matt y yo te buscamos por todas partes._

_Dijo el moreno sentándose en su escritorio, Sora levantó su vista del libro y la giró a su amigo que la miraba con reproche._

_-Estaba con Mimi, ella no quiso entrar a una junta que tenían en su salón y me quedé con ella._

_- Pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Nosotros nos hubiéramos quedado con ustedes, hubiera sido más divertido, además Matt te lo hubiera agradecido._

_Sora miró extrañada a Tai, ¿Qué quería decir Tai con eso? Tai por su parte se dio cuenta que había hablado de más e intentó remediar la situación cambiando de tema._

_-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Tai?_

_- Nada, solo que ya sabes que a Matt no le gusta mucho el futbol, y pues creo que hubiera preferido quedarse con ustedes platicando que ir a jugar futbol._

_Sora miró con recelo a su amigo, no estaba muy segura de que Tai le estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero ya se encargaría de averiguarlo ella misma, porque gracias al comentario de Tai ya podía sospechar un poco de cuales eran los sentimientos de Matt a Mimi._

_-Pero hablábamos cosas de chicas Tai._

_-Siempre me dices lo mismo Sora, ¿De que tanto pueden hablar tú y Mimi que yo y Matt no podamos saber?_

_-Bueno ¿Sabías color que de esta temporada es el azul celeste?_

_-¡Sora! Yo que voy a saber eso, eso es de chicas._

_-Exacto._

_Dijo Sora con una sonrisa y Tai captó de inmediato la indirecta de su amiga._

_-Esta bien ya entendí._

_Contestó Tai de mala manera y con un puchero en su cara que hizo reír a la pelirroja._

_-Hola chicos, ¿Sora dónde te metiste toda la hora?_

_Saludó Matt tomando asiento en su escritorio._

_-Con Mimi hablando de cosas de chicas, ¿Sabías que el color de moda esta temporada es el azul celeste?_

_Habló Tai molesto en vez de Sora haciendo que esta pusiera los ojos en blanco, tampoco era para que Tai se ofendiera, solo quería hacerlo ver que ella también era una chica y a veces necesitaba hablar con otras chicas._

_-No ni idea, pero tampoco sabía que Mimi también había tenido la hora libre._

_- No la tuvo, es solo que decidió no entrar a una junta que tendrían los de su salón y yo me quedé con ella._

_-ah…_

_Respondió Matt fingiendo que no le daba mucha importancia al tema, Sora lo observó detenidamente y se convenció más de sus sospechas. Regresó su vista al frente cuando oyó que el maestro había llegado, después hablaría con Matt._

_Matt comenzó a guardar sus cosas de la clase pasada cuando vio que su maestro entró al salón pero cuando fijó su vista a su escritorio, vio una hoja que no era de él y con solo leer la dedicatoria y el color de tinta rosa con que había sido escrita la carta supo que era otra de las cartas de amor que le dejaban sus admiradoras, la guardó en el interior de su cuaderno y fijo su atención a la clase la carta la leería una vez que acabara la clase._

_*Presente*_

_La clase había terminado, Matt guardó sus cosas lo más rápido posible, estaba decidido a salir de ahí antes de que tuviera que hablar con Sora, no estaba listo para hablar con ella después de haber leído esa carta. Miró de reojo como la pelirroja lo buscaba con la mirada y cuando vio que ella parecía con intenciones de ir hacia él, no le importó que no hubiera terminado de guardar sus cosas se puso de pie y salió prácticamente corriendo._

_Sora miró extrañada el raro comportamiento de su amigo que pareció haber huido de ella, pero ¿Qué le pasaba a Matt ese día?_

_Mimi había salido casi corriendo de su salón cuando su maestro dio la clase por terminada, lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió escaleras arriba y buscó el salón de Sora con la mirada, tenía la esperanza de que la carta se encontrara en unos de los cuadernos de su amiga._

_Sonrió al ver el salón que buscaba y del cual salía el profesor, eso quería decir que Sora seguía adentro, se apresuró a llegar al salón, posó su mano en la puerta y cuando la abrió sintió como la sangre se le había ido hasta los pies, Matt estaba parado frente a ella, se le vino a la mente el peor de los escenarios que se había imaginado y en el cual Matt había leído su carta y ahora se sentía totalmente avergonzada._

_-Hola Mimi._

_Saludó el chico con una sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba algo nervioso por la carta que el creía que Sora había escrito y de que quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, el ver a Mimi parada frente a él lo había hecho olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones y enfocar sus pensamientos solo a la chica que estaba parada frente a él._

_-Hola Matt._

_Saludó Mimi evidentemente sonrojada, ella ya daba por hecho que Matt ya había leído su carta y que sabía que ella era la remitente, aunque esperen un segundo, si Matt la había saludado de esa manera tan normal y natural de él eso quería decir ¡que aún no leía su carta! Eso quería decir que aún tenía una oportunidad de encontrarla antes de que él la leyera. Con esa idea en mente levantó su mirada de nuevo a su interlocutor y le dirigió la más bellas de las sonrisas, aún tenía esperanzas de que su amistad no se viera arruinada por esa ridícula carta de amor._

_Matt se sonrojó levemente al verla sonreír de aquella manera, no sabía que era lo que Mimi tenía en mente en esos momentos, pero esa sonrisa que le había dedicado en esos momentos lo había hecho sentir lo que ninguna otra chica lo había hecho sentir y había experimentado por primera vez la famosa sensación de mariposas revoleteando en su estomago._

_-¡Matt espera! _

_La voz de Sora llamándolo lo despertó de sus pensamientos y lo hicieron recordar el motivo por el cual él quería salir huyendo de ese lugar, sintió como los nervios se comenzaban a apoderar de él y todas las alarmas en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar indicándole que tenía que salir lo antes posible._

_- Lo siento Mimi me tengo que ir, luego hablamos._

_Dijo Matt nervioso y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Sora lo alcanzara. Mimi miró extrañada al rubio ¿Qué le pasaba a Matt? Hace unos segundos estaba bien y ahora se había ido prácticamente corriendo._

_-¿Qué le pasa?_

_Preguntó Mimi extrañada y viendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido el rubio._

_-Ni idea, ha estado algo raro este día, estoy segura que en la clase no dejaba de verme, y ahorita intenté hablar con él y tú misma lo has visto ha salido corriendo._

_Contestó Sora parándose al lado de su amiga que seguía con su vista en el pasillo por donde se había ido Matt._

_-Que extraño._

_Susurró la castaña girándose a ver a su amiga que al igual que ella se encontraba desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo. Mimi miró a Sora y de inmediato recordó el motivo que la había llevado ahí ¡La carta! Tenía que preguntarle a Sora si ella tenía la carta._

_-¡Sora la perdí!_

_Sora miró confundida a Mimi, no sabía muy bien de que hablaba la castaña pero se miraba bastante preocupada._

_-¿Qué perdiste Mimi?_

_-La carta Sora, perdí la carta, no sé donde esta._

_-¿Qué?_

_- ¿No la tienes en tus cuadernos?_

_Sora negó con la cabeza y Mimi se sintió totalmente decepcionada, había depositado todas sus esperanzas en el hecho de que Sora tuviera la carta entre sus cuadernos._

_- Podemos revisar pero no la he visto._

_-Sí hay que revisar._

_Contestó Mimi evidentemente desesperada y ambas se dirigieron al escritorio de la pelirroja que buscó su cuaderno y lo comenzó a hojear repetidas veces._

_- No está._

_-¿Entonces dónde esta?_

_Preguntó Mimi mortificada y tomó el cuaderno de su amiga para revisarlo ella misma mientras que Sora la miraba igual de preocupada, se podía imaginar como se sentía su amiga en esos momentos._

_-¡Hola Mimi! ¿Sabías que el color de moda esta temporada es el azul celeste?_

_Dijo Tai con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Mimi por su parte paró por un momento su búsqueda y miró a Tai como si hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo._

_- Claro que no Tai, es el turquesa._

_Mimi regresó su vista hacia el cuaderno de Sora y lo siguió hojeando mientras que Tai sólo dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga._

_-Era solo un ejemplo Tai, no me mires así._

_Respondió Sora en su defensa y el moreno no le quedó de otra que cruzarse de brazos molesto._

_-Bah! ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

_- Como cinco tonos de por medio._

_Respondió Mimi sin despegar su vista del cuaderno de su amiga. Tai estuvo apunto de protestar pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de uno de sus compañeros llamándolo, así que no le quedó de otra que irse y dejar a las dos chicas solas._

_- No esta._

_Se quejó Mimi al llegar a la última hoja del cuaderno de Sora._

_-¿Segura que no está entre sus cosas?_

_-Segura, ya las revisé más de mil veces._

_-Entonces se te habrá caído._

_-Sí es lo que temo, y te imaginas si quien la encontró se la da a Matt, estoy perdida, me tendré que mudar, cambiar de identidad y empezar de cero en una pequeña granja a las afueras del país._

_-Mimi exageras, tal vez la carta nunca llegue a las manos de Matt y se quede perdida._

_Mimi suspiró resignada, estaba convencida de que ya no encontraría esa carta así que no le quedaría de otra que rogar a Dios por que esa carta no llegará a las manos de Matt._

_-Tienes razón, solo espero que nunca llegue a manos de Matt._

_Matt volvió a cerrar la carta, era como la quinta vez que leía la carta desde que había llegado a los patios traseros de la escuela, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él ¿Por qué Sora? ¿Por qué no mejor cualquier otra chica menos Sora? Se sintió mal consigo mismo por un instante, Sora había puesto todo su corazón en aquella carta y él deseaba que hubiera sido cualquier otra persona menos Sora, ¿qué clase de persona era? Un horrible al desear eso._

_Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como si de un león enjaulado se tratase, tenía que encontrar una solución a ese problema, la carta decía que hiciera como si nunca la hubiera leído pero eso era imposible ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Sora al pedirle eso? Era lógico que no iba a poder verla de la misma manera ahora que conocía sus sentimientos hacia él, era incómodo verla y saber que ella estaba enamorada de él y él no le podía corresponder tenía que hacer algo pero ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer?_

_Miró su reloj y vio que ya habían pasado los diez minutos de entre clase, lo más seguro es que su profesor ya se encontrará en su salón, y eso era más que perfecto, eso le iba dar la oportunidad de evitar hablar con Sora y le daría más tiempo para pensar que hacer, después de todo ya era la última hora de clase, lo único que tenía que hacer era escabullírsele a Sora a la hora de salida y estaría a salvo por ese día._

_Matt llegó a su salón y como lo había previsto su maestro ya estaba en el salón, pidió permiso para pasar y tomó asiento en su lugar, de ahí espero a que la clase acabara, pero se le hizo eterna. Había tratado de enfocar toda su atención hacia lo que su maestro decía pero no podía el tema de la carta seguía rondándole en la cabeza y lo peor era que ahora Sora se giraba a verlo constantemente como si sospechara algo ¡Dios! Tenía que encontrar una solución a ese problema lo más pronto posible._

_El timbre sonó anunciando que la hora de clase había terminado, Matt metió sus cosas de golpe en su mochila y salió casi corriendo, tenía que huir de Sora lo antes posible._

_-¡Matt espera! _

_Gritó la pelirroja a la par que corría para alcanzarlo pero no tenía caso el chico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro._

_-¿Qué le pasa?_

_Preguntó Tai extrañado por la actitud de su amigo._

_-No lo sé._

_Respondió Sora preocupada y se volteó para ver a Tai que se encontraba al lado de ella._

_-¿Nos vamos?_

_Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa y le extendió su mochila a Sora, la chica la tomó entre sus manos, por correr tras de Matt había olvidado su mochila en su escritorio, le sonrió a Tai y juntos se dirigieron a la salida._

_Sabía que había parecido un loco al salir corriendo de esa manera, pero tenía que evitar a Sora lo más posible, por lo menos hasta encontrar una solución a su problema. Dio vuelta al pasillo sin fijarse muy bien al frente y chocó con una persona que lo despertó de sus pensamientos._

_-¡Mimi!_

_Dijo sorprendido al ver quien era la persona con la cual había chocado, Mimi alzó su mirada y se sonrojó al ver quien era el chico con que había tropezado._

_-Ma… Matt…_

_Tartamudeó nerviosa Mimi al ver a Matt, la duda de si la carta había llegado a las manos del rubio la seguía asechando, se reprendió mentalmente y decidió que debía controlarse y actuar como siempre lo hacia, tal vez después de todo Matt no sabía nada de esa carta._

_-¿Te encuentras bien parece que algo te preocupa?_

_Preguntó el rubio al ver el semblante preocupado de Mimi. La castaña despertó de sus pensamientos y sonrió tratando de actuar lo más normal posible frente a él._

_-No es nada. ¿Me acompañas a la salida?_

_-Claro._

_Durante su trayecto a las puertas de la escuela, ambos habían estado hablando de cosas triviales como el clima, asuntos de la escuela o de sus casas, pero a pesar de que no eran asuntos de mucha importancia ambos se sentían muy bien estando juntos. Matt miró a Mimi quien le platicaba del nuevo platillo exótico que su madre había inventado y que asombrosamente sabía delicioso. Sonrió al ver que ella también lo hacía a la par que contaba divertida su anécdota y entonces Matt deseó que la autora de esa carta que se encontraba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón hubiera sido ella, pero sabía que no era así, él estaba consciente de que Mimi solo lo miraba como un amigo y eso era una lastima ya que ella era la única chica con quien podía sentir que era él mismo, Sora también era su amiga y se llevaba bien con ella pero nunca había logrado sentirse tan cómodo como se sentía cuando estaba con Mimi era como si una paz y una calma rodearan a la castaña._

_-¡Matt, Mimi!_

_Gritó Tai desde lejos y junto con Sora caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Mimi interrumpió su anécdota y junto con Matt se volteó para ver a sus amigos que se dirigían hacia ellos. _

_Matt sintió que debía salir corriendo de ahí en cuanto vio a Sora acercarse a ellos, pero no podía dejar a Mimi así nada más, pensaría que estaba loco o que tenía algo en contra de su anécdota de la comida rara que había preparado su mamá, así que no le quedó de otra que esperar junto con ella a que llegaran sus otros dos amigos y aguardar el momento oportuno para ejecutar la retirada._

_-¿Hey chicos ya se iban sin nosotros?_

_Preguntó Tai con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado y platicamos un poco antes de irnos a nuestras casas._

_Propuso Sora con una sonrisa y Mimi aceptó gustosa, pero Matt en cambio parecía no estar convencido de que aquella fuera una buena idea._

_-¿Tú que opinas Matt?_

_Insistió Sora enfocando su vista ahora en el rubio, que se sonrojó al ver como la chica le sonreía y enfocaba al igual que los demás toda su atención en él._

_-Lo siento chicos tengo planes, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego._

_Sin decir más el rubio salio huyendo del lugar bajo la extrañada mirada de Tai y Sora que no sabían que le pasaba al rubio y bajo la triste mirada de Mimi que se podía imaginar que era lo que le pasaba a Matt._

_Corrió hasta que se encontró una cuadra lejos de su escuela y dónde se consideró a salvo de Sora, tenía que arreglar la situación con la pelirroja, no podía estar huyéndole toda la vida, tenía que hacer algo pero ¿qué? Necesitaba ayuda para resolver ese problema pero ¿con quién podría hablar de ello? Tai era al que le contaba todo, pero era obvio que esta vez no podría contárselo a él, Sora era buena para dar consejos, pero por obvias razones no podía acudir a ella, Mimi también era buena dando consejos pero ella era la que menos quería que se enterara del asunto de la carta por dos razones: Una, si Mimi se enteraba que Sora estaba enamorada de él eso le cerraría a él todas las posibilidades de intentar algo con Mimi y Dos, Mimi tenía complejo de cupido, lo más seguro es que quisiera unirlo con Sora en cuanto se enterara del asunto de la carta, eso era justo lo que la castaña había hecho cuando se enteró de que T.K estaba enamorado de Kari y por Dios Santo que Mimi no había descansado hasta que T.K y Kari se hicieron novios, aún recordaba como T.K se escondía de Mimi para que no lo pusiera en otra de sus situaciones comprometedoras que tanto le gustaba crear a la castaña y que no podía negar eran divertidas, bueno para él y Mimi porque para el pobre de T.K… ¡Eso era! T.K era la solución para todos sus problemas, hablaría con su pequeño hermano sobre lo sucedido y él de seguro le daría una solución a sus problemas._

_Había pedido un helado de galleta, su favorito, pero por alguna razón no sabía igual de bueno que siempre, miró a sus dos amigos sentados frente a ella que hablaban y reían, ambos parecían disfrutar el momento, suspiró y tomó otra cucharada de su helado._

_-¿Qué te pasa Mimi? no has dicho nada en todo el rato._

_Preguntó Tai metiéndose a la boca la pequeña cereza que había estado adornando su helado napolitano._

_-No es nada, es solo que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de helado._

_Contestó deprimida la castaña y Tai comenzó ahogarse con la cereza que había introducido en su boca, ¡Mimi no tenía ganas de helado! ¡Eso debía de ser el Apocalipsis! Sora comenzó a darle varios golpes en la espalda a Tai ya sea para que se tragara la cereza o la escupiera._

_Tai hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y logró pasar la cereza hacia su estomago donde ya no le causaría ningún daño. Sora dejó de golpear la espalda de su amigo y miró con preocupación a su amiga, ya se podía imaginar por qué la castaña estaba en ese estado, de seguro se debía a esa carta que había escrito._

_-¡¿Tú no tienes ganas de helado Mimi? Enserio que estás mal._

_Dijo Tai sorprendido por la idea de que Mimi no tenía ganas de helado, si ella amaba el helado._

_-No es nada, es solo que hoy no tengo ganas._

_-Vaya entonces debe ser el fin del mundo, primero Matt actúa de lo más paranoico posible y ahora tú no quieres helado, después ¿qué es lo que sigue? ¿Qué Kari y T.K se hagan novios?_

_-Tai, T.K y Kari ya son novios._

_Respondió Sora al comentario de Tai, T.K y Kari tenían más de medio año saliendo, no podía creer que Tai aún no se hiciera la idea._

_-¿Qué? ¿Y por que yo no sabía?_

_-Tai ya lo sabías, Mimi ayudó para que eso pasara ¿recuerdas?_

_- Ah! Cierto tú corrompiste a mi hermanita._

_Dijo Tai mirando a Mimi con reproche y fingiendo enfado para después dar otra cucharada a su helado napolitano. Mimi y Sora rieron por el gesto de su amigo y no tardó mucho en que Tai también empezara a reír, ese era el efecto que quería causar en la castaña. Claro que sabía que T.K y Kari llevaban más de medio año saliendo, se había infartado el día que se enteró y había querido matar a Mimi por ayudar a T.K, claro que no pudo hacerlo puesto que Matt casi lo mataba a él por querer ponerle las manos encima a Mimi, y hasta lo había amenazado con golpearlo y mandarlo al hospital si le hacia algo a Mimi o le reclamaba algo a la castaña, por lo cual no le quedó de otra mas que aguantarse y al cabo de unos días lo había superado y hasta había aprendido a sacar provecho de la situación, T.K era muy fácil de extorsionar, le tenía como ley al rubio que cada vez que T.K quisiera ir al cine con su hermana el debía recibir a cambio una caja de chocolates sino no dejaría a Kari ir y el inocente de T.K siempre cumplía, solo esperaba que Kari no se llegara a enterar sino sería hombre muerto por extorsionar al novio de su hermana. Y ahora había fingido no recordar nada solo para hacer sonreír un poco a su amiga que se miraba con el animo bajo._

_-Por cierto, ¿Alguna de las dos sabe que le pasaba a Matt ahora? estaba de lo más raro._

_Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza por lo cual Tai comenzó a insistir con el tema y Sora y él comenzaron a hablar sobre el comportamiento extraño de Matt. Mimi por su parte, creía saber por qué Matt se había estado comportando de esa manera, le había bastado el comentario que le había hecho Sora de que el rubio no dejaba de verla en clase y ver lo sonrojado que se había puesto cuando Sora le había preguntado que opinaba sobre ir a comprar helados, para que Mimi dedujera que a Matt le gustaba Sora, y no era de extrañarse después de todo el rubio y la pelirroja se llevaban muy bien, era normal que después de tantos años él se interesada en ella. Ahora más que nunca Mimi estaba convencida de que su carta nunca debía llegar a las manos de Matt._

_Los dos hermanos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas de un parque cercano, T.K había escuchado atento la historia de su hermano y al igual que el mayor de los rubios se encontraba asombrado de que Sora le hubiera confesado su amor a Matt, T.K siempre había pensado que Sora estaba interesada en Tai, pero la carta que le había enseñado su hermano y lo que le había contado indicaban lo contrario y al parecer Sora estaba enamorada del mayor de los rubios._

_-Pues desde mi punto de vista solo tienes tres opciones. Una, intentar una relación con Sora, talvez no sean tan mala pareja._

_- ¡¿Estas loco T.K? _

_Exclamó poniéndose de pie ante la locura que acababa de decir su hermano, dio unos pasos y pasó desesperado sus dos manos sobre sus cabellos._

_-Hay más de una razón por la cual no puedo ser novio de Sora, y una de ellas se llama Tai._

_-Sí lo sé y la otra se llama Mimi._

_Matt se sonrojó y volteó a ver a su hermano sorprendido, pero a la vez como si le preguntara ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?_

_-No me mires así, sé que te gusta Mimi, lo sé desde que éramos niños._

_-No me estas ayudando T.K_

_Dijo Matt volviéndose a sentar al lado de su hermano y con la intensión de desviar el tema de sus sentimientos hacia Mimi lejos de la platica que llevaban._

_-Esa es solo la primera opción, te dije que tenía tres._

_-¿Cuál es la otra?_

_-Puedes hacer caso a lo que dice la carta de Sora y hacer como si nunca la hubieras leído._

_-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es eso? Solo la miro y me acuerdo de cada una de las líneas que leí._

_-Sí me imaginé que esa opción tampoco te gustaría. Entonces solo queda una opción y la más razonable creo yo._

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-Habla con Sora y traten de buscar una solución juntos, pueden acordar distanciarse un poco así no será tan difícil para los dos, tú no te sentirías culpable al verla y ella se lastimaría menos al no verte._

_Matt meditó aquella solución que le daba su hermano, T.K tenía razón esa parecía ser la solución más razonable, y al parecer no había de otra, así que hablaría mañana con Sora sobre la carta y le pediría que se distanciaran por el bien de los dos, solo lamentaba que las cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales después de que hablara con ella._

_Era un nuevo día, Matt se dirigía a su escuela, había pensado toda la noche en su situación y ciertamente no había encontrado mejor solución que la que le había dado T.K, aunque realmente lamentaba que las cosas entre sus amigos ya no sería la misma, pero aún así estaba convencido de lo que tenía que hacer._

_Alzó su vista y vio frente el edificio de su escuela, en la puerta de entrada como siempre se encontraban sus amigos hablando, suspiró al verlos, tal vez esa sería la última vez que se encontraban ahí todos juntos, después de que hablara con Sora sabía que uno de los dos tendría que pasar de largo y estaba decidido a ser él para no lastimar a Sora más de lo que la iba a lastimar ese día con su rechazo._

_-Hola chicos._

_Saludo fingiendo que todo estaba bien._

_-Hey hola Matt, ¿ya estas más normal el día de hoy? Ayer estabas muy extraño._

_Matt sonrió con amargura por el comentario de Tai y miró de reojo a Sora, sabía que las cosas ya no serían iguales._

_Mimi alcanzó a ver la mirada fugaz que el rubio había dirigido a su mejor amiga y se convenció aún más de que sus sospechas eran correctas, sintió que las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de sus ojos y por un momento creyó que serían más fuertes que ella así que decidió irse lo más rápido posible de ahí._

_-Saben, creo que olvidé hacer mi tarea de matemáticas, iré a hacerla antes de que llegue el profesor, nos vemos luego chicos._

_Mintió la castaña y después se fue rápidamente de ahí. Todos la miraron extrañados en especial Izzy, él sabía que no habían dejado tarea de matemáticas, así que su amiga había mentido por alguna razón y por lo que había sucedido ayer estaba seguro que era por esa carta, de seguro Mimi no la había hallado y pensaba ir a buscarla de nuevo._

_-Yo también me voy chicos, iré a ayudar a Mimi con su tarea, nos vemos luego._

_Se despidió Izzy y solo quedaron los tres amigos, los tres se miraron confundidos pero cuando las miradas de Matt y Sora chocaron este desvió la suya, Sora se extrañó por la reacción de su amigo, pero no le dio mucha importancia después de todo Matt había estado actuando raro desde el día anterior._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos a clases, no tarda en sonar la campana._

_Dijo Matt comenzando a dirigirse a su salón, hasta la hora del receso lo mejor era mantenerla platica menos posible con Sora._

_La hora del receso había llegado, Tai como siempre había salido corriendo hacia la cafetería para que no le ganaran su pan favorito "Anpan" que servían ese día en la cafetería, lo cual le dio a Matt la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a Sora hablar._

_Ambos chicos se dirigieron a los patios traseros de la escuela, durante todo el trayecto no hablaron nada, Sora no preguntó nada sólo siguió a su amigo que caminaba sin dirigirle la palabra o mirarla. Sora sabía que Matt había estado algo raro desde el día anterior y estaba segura que en unos pocos minutos sabría lo que le pasaba a su amigo así que decidió esperar a que llegaran al lugar donde Matt se sintiera más cómodo para hablar con ella._

_- Aquí podremos hablar._

_Habló por fin Matt parándose atrás de uno de los edificios y revisando que no hubiera nadie cercas de ellos._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa Matt?_

_Preguntó la chica, Matt clavó su mirada en su amiga y suspiró, era el momento de la verdad y no había marcha atrás._

_-Veras Sora, sé que me dijiste que hiciera como si nunca la hubiera leído pero no puedo, y tampoco puedo corresponderte, así que creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos por un tiempo será mejor para ambos._

_Comenzó ha hablar Matt pensando que Sora entendería que se refería a la carta que él pensaba ella le había mandado, pero la realidad era que Sora se encontraba totalmente perdida en esa conversación, no sabía de que le estaba hablando Matt, pero el chico parecía tomarlo muy enserio._

_-Pero…_

_-No te preocupes Sora, yo sé que tú querías que las cosas siguieran igual después de que leyera tú carta, pero no puedo, y como soy yo el que no puede con esto seré yo el que se aleje de ti y los chicos, creo que esa es la mejor solución._

_¿Carta? ¿De que carta hablaba Matt? La única carta que ella conocía a la que se pudiera referir Matt era la carta de… Entonces todo se aclaró para Sora, Matt estaba hablando de la carta de Mimi, que por quien sabe que razones él creía que ella la había escrito, ahora todo tenía sentido._

_Sora comenzó a reír y Matt la miró confundido, estaba preparado para el llanto o para miradas tristes pero no para la risa, ¿por qué se reía Sora? ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Matt la miró molesto ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?_

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso Sora?_

_Preguntó ofendido el rubio, la pelirroja trato de tranquilizarse, tomó aire para no reír más y fijó su vista en su amigo, que parecía estar molesto pero aún así Sora no borró la amplia sonrisa de su rostro._

_-Lo siento Matt pero fue muy gracioso._

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

_La interrogó Matt viéndola severamente y con sus brazos cruzados._

_-Que tú crees que la carta es mía._

_- ¿y no lo es?_

_Preguntó Matt cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz a uno de confusión, desenlazó sus brazos y miró sorprendido a la chica. Sora volvió a reír al ver la reacción de su amigo._

_-No._

_-Pero ¿Cómo? Todo encajaba a la perfección, eres mi amiga desde hace años, me conoces bien, tenemos los mismos amigos, y más importante aún, tú tenías la pluma de tinta rosa, la misma tinta rosa con que había sido escrita la carta._

_-¿Te refieres a esta pluma?_

_Preguntó Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro y extendiéndole la pluma a su amigo, sabía que en cuanto Matt leyera de quien era aquella pluma todo se aclararía para él, y por su puesto que no le importaba delatar a su amiga, sabía que le estaba haciendo un favor, afortunadamente para Sora, el día anterior después de ir a comer helados y una vez que Mimi se había ido a su casa Sora había logrado sacar la información que quería a Tai y el moreno le había confesado que Matt estaba enamorado de Mimi desde que eran niños, sino hubiera sabido eso tal vez en esos momentos se sentiría entre la espada y la pared pero afortunadamente para ella, había logrado sacarle la información a Tai a tiempo, claro que le había costado una semana de pagar los helados de su amigo pero la información había valido la pena._

_Matt tomó la pluma que le dio Sora y miró como a través del tuvo transporte estaba un nombre escrito con la misma letra y la misma pluma que había sido escrita su carta. Mimi Tachikawa._

_Desde que Sora le había explicado todo lo referente a la carta no había podido dejar de sonreír como un tonto, su amor que siempre pensó que no era correspondido resultó que si era correspondido y desde hace años, que tontos habían sido los dos al no darse cuenta, por fin algo pintaba bien en su vida._

_Llegó al lugar donde le dijo Sora que de seguro la encontraría, el lugar secreto de ambas para hablar de cosas de chicas y sí, ahí estaba la castaña, atrás del edificio de gimnasia sentada bajo un grueso árbol, seguramente esperando a la pelirroja para almorzar juntas._

_Caminó hasta ella no se miraba como siempre, esta vez Mimi se miraba pensativa y un poco triste, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí._

_-¿Me puedo sentar?_

_Mimi alzó su mirada sorprendida al oír la voz de Matt y sintió como el color carmesí inundaba sus mejillas ¿Qué hacía él ahí?_

_-Sí._

_Contestó Mimi aún confundida por la presencia del rubio en ese lugar, se suponía que ese era el sitio secreto de Sora y ella, donde ambas amigas platicaban de sus problemas sin ser interrumpidas por nadie en especial por Tai. Entonces ¿Qué hacía Matt en ese lugar? ¿Cómo sabía que ella estaría ahí?_

_Observó al rubio sentarse a su lado y sintió que algo no andaba bien, la presencia de Matt en ese lugar debía ser por algún motivo bastante fuerte, de ninguna otra forma Sora revelaría su lugar secreto. Abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y trato de relajarse, talvez Matt sólo pasaba por ahí y la había visto y ya._

_- Leí tu carta._

_Dijo sin más Matt y con su vista fija en el cielo azul. Mimi sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo, había tenido razón cuando pensó que algo no andaba del todo bien y que Matt estaba en ese lugar por una razón. Mimi apoyó su frente en sus rodillas, en esos momentos quería ser una avestruz y hundir su cabeza en la tierra para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, lamentablemente ella no era un avestruz y no podía hundir su cabeza en la tierra así que hizo lo más parecido que pudo y escondió su rostro en sus piernas que se encontraban dobladas y abrazadas por sus brazos._

_-Te dije que actuaras como si nunca la hubieras leído._

_Se quejó Mimi sin levantar su cabeza para nada, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era verlo, se sentía tan avergonzada. Matt volteó a verla y sonrió con ternura al ver la posición en que se encontraba la chica, era obvio que no quería verlo, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a continuar, después de todo así sería más fácil para los dos._

_-Mimi eso que me pides es imposible. Más aún con todo lo que me dijiste en esa carta._

_Sentía que se estaba poniendo más roja si es que eso era posible, tenía que huir de ahí lo antes posible, sabía que en esos momentos Matt estaba tratando de ser amable con ella y también sabía que después de eso venía el rechazo._

_- Realmente no pensaba entregártela, se me perdió y no sé como llegó a tus manos._

_-Ya veo…_

_Murmuró Matt, en el fondo agradecía que la carta hubiera llegado a sus manos porque sin ella tal vez nunca se hubiera atrevido hacer lo que tenía pensado a hacer, aunque los nervios se estaban apoderando de él, ¿cuál sería la mejor forma para decírselo?_

_Sora los observaba escondida tras un árbol no muy lejano, sabía que no era del todo correcto espiar a sus amigos pero simplemente no se había podido resistir, aquel era un momento memorable y romántico, que no se conformaba con conocer los hechos solo por boca de su amiga quería presenciar aquel momento tan especial para su mejor amiga._

_-Oie Sora, te estaba buscando._

_-¡¿Tai qué haces aquí?_

_Preguntó Sora sorprendida de ver a su amigo en ese lugar, miró a la parejita de reojo y suspiró resignada, se tendría que conformar con conocer los hechos solo por boca de Mimi, ya que se tendría que encargar de alejar a Tai de ahí lo antes posible sino quería que el moreno echara a perder todo._

_-Pues que más, buscándote._

_Respondió el chico como si se tratara de lo más obvio._

_-¿Sabías que el blanco es el nuevo negro?_

_Dijo el chico de ojos color chocolate con orgullo, sabía que con eso impresionaría a Sora y si que la impresionó, la chica volteó a verlo confundida y cuando vio la cara de orgullo de su amigo por la frase que había dicho no pudo contenerse y soltó una risita que hizo que una mueca se formara en el rostro de su amigo._

_-¿De que te ríes Sora? ¡Es verdad!_

_-¿De que hablas Tai?_

_-La verdad no tengo ni idea, lo leí en una de las revistas de Kari, pero la verdad no le hallo sentido, ¿cómo el blanco va a ser el nuevo negro? ¡Es ilógico!_

_-Para serte sincera yo tampoco le halló sentido._

_-Pero son cosas de chicas, tú dijiste que querías hablar cosas de chicas, así que me puse a investigar un poco, también sé que los colores tierra estarán de moda en el próximo verano._

_Sora sonrió enternecida por el intento fallido de su amigo de impresionarla con su conocimiento sobre la moda, Tai era un cabeza de chorlito, pero un cabeza de chorlito muy tierno._

_-Cuando dije que quería hablar cosas de chicas no me refería precisamente a eso, las chicas hablamos de temas más interesantes que la moda._

_-¿Cómo cuales?_

_-Chicos._

_Respondió Sora con una sonrisa, Tai hizo una mueca de descontento, no se miraba así mismo diciendo que Matt Ishida era una bombón, o que Matt era súper sexy sabía que esos eran los comentarios de sus compañeras pero el no podía decir eso, Matt era su mejor amigo, además que no lo miraba sexy por ningún lado y tampoco tenía forma de bombón, los bombones eran redondos y Matt no, además los bombones eran deliciosos y Matt… ah! Con que por eso decían que era un bombón aunque esperen Matt no era comestible, ¿cómo podían saber que Matt era delicioso? ¡Demonios! Eso de hablar como chica era más complicado de lo que se había imaginado aunque tal vez…_

_- ¿No te habías dado cuenta que los ojos de Matt son encantadores?_

_Sora miró con cara de susto a su amigo, ¿había oído bien? ¿Tai había dicho que los ojos de Matt eran encantadores? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué Tai era…? _

_Tai miró atento la expresión de su amiga, y no la culpaba hasta él sabía que había sonado muy gay con ese comentario. Los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento sin saber que decir hasta que ambos estallaron en risas._

_-¿Vamos por un helado? _

_Propuso Tai interrumpiendo su risa._

_-Claro. _

_Respondió Sora limpiando la lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos por la risa._

_-Además sino mal recuerdo a alguien le toca pagarlos._

_Decidido, a Tai se le había acabado el encanto y lo tierno en esos momentos. Sora hizo una mueca de descontento por el comentario de su amigo pero aún así aceptó y decidió irse con él no sin antes echar una miradita hacia sus amigos, ambos seguían sentados, ni hablar tendría que esperar a que Mimi le contara lo sucedido, en esos momentos ella tenía una deuda que pagar._

_-Esta bien, vamos, yo pagaré._

_-Quien te manda ser tan curiosa Sora._

_-Sí lo sé, todo es culpa mía, solo una cosa antes de irnos Tai._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Deja de intentar hablar como chica me das miedo._

_-¡Hecho! A mi tampoco me agrada tienen un lenguaje muy extraño y sin sentido. ¿Por qué dicen que Matt es un bombón? Yo no le veo forma de bombón._

_Sora suspiró y le explicó a Tai en el oído el significado de esa expresión tan utilizada por las chicas y Tai al oírla abrió los ojos como platos, y miró a Sora sorprendido._

_-¡Son unas sucias!_

_Exclamó Tai y Sora no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco._

_-No seas exagerado, Tai, es solo una expresión, es para compararlo con algo que gusta mucho, a todos les gusta los bombones, por eso Matt es un bombón porque le gusta a todas las chicas de la escuela._

_-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste en el oído Sora._

_-Lo sé, solo quería ver que cara ponías, aunque lo que te dije es verdad, solo que te lo dije en su forma más vulgar._

_Tai hizo una mueca de descontento por la broma de su amiga y ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo, después de unos pasos Tai miró a su amiga y se atrevió a preguntar la duda que le había surgido desde que empezaron su conversación de los bombones._

_-oie Sora ¿A ti te gusta el bombón?_

_Sora sonrió y volteó a ver a su amigo que esperaba ansioso su respuesta._

_-Digamos que yo prefiero el chocolate._

_Respondió Sora con una sonrisa y guiñó el ojo a su amigo que sonrió complacido por la respuesta de su amiga._

_-Yo también prefiero el chocolate._

_Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa y ambos continuaron su camino a la heladería que estaba cercas de su escuela._

_Llevaban varios minutos en silencio, un silencio que se le hizo eterno a Mimi, quería que todo terminará ya, que Matt le dijera que estaba enamorado de Sora y que no le podía corresponder para ella irse de ahí lo más rápido posible._

_-Mimi yo…_

_Comenzó a hablar Matt y las ganas de Mimi por salir corriendo de ahí se hicieron inaguantables, se puso de pie sin previo aviso impresionando al rubio dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y habló sin siquiera voltear a verlo._

_-No es necesario que me lo expliques, lo entiendo a la perfección, sólo finge que no leíste esa carta y es todo, yo estaré bien._

_Una vez que terminó de decir aquellas palabras Mimi comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron. _

_-Mimi espero yo no…_

_Habló Matt por fin reaccionando y poniéndose de pie, corrió hasta Mimi e intentó detenerla pero ella lo ignoraba._

_-Mimi espera, lo que te iba a decir no es lo que tú crees._

_-Ya te dije que yo estaré bien._

_Respondió Mimi sin intenciones de detenerse, pero en ese momento Matt la tomó de la mano y la detuvo, la hizo voltear hacia él y se apoderó sin previo aviso de los labios de ella. _

_Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de alejarse de él más por reflejo que por que quisiera, pero Matt no se lo permitió, la rodeó con sus brazos y profundizó el beso hasta que ella también correspondió a su beso._

_Se apartaron los dos lentamente y Matt tomó con sus manos el rostro de ella, Mimi por su parte estaba confundida por la reacción de él y Matt pudo leer esa confusión en sus ojos, sonrió y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella._

_-Amé cada palabra en tu carta, pero sobre todo te he amado a ti desde hace años._

_Fueron suficientes aquellas palabras para dejarla muda y estática, estaba más que impresionada estaba perpleja, nunca pensó que Matt le fuera a decir eso, y mucho menos que Matt también estuviera enamorado de ella. No pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír y ahora fue ella quien lo besó a él en forma de respuesta. Matt sonrió y correspondió al beso, esa era la mejor respuesta que podía esperar y también el mejor beso que siempre soñó._

_Un nuevo día había llegado, el día anterior había sido inolvidable para él, caminaba como de costumbre a la escuela pero esta vez por un camino diferente y acompañado, al lado de él tomada de su mano se encontraba la castaña de la que siempre estuvo enamorado y que ahora era su novia._

_- Ahí están los chicos._

_Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y él fijo su vista en tres chicos parados frente a las puertas de la escuela, los tres los miraban con amplias sonrisas y seguramente con intenciones de felicitarlos ya que el día anterior él y Mimi habían decidido fugarse de las clases para pasar el resto del día juntos sin darle oportunidad a sus amigos de enterarse de lo sucedido ni de felicitarlos por su nueva relación, pero la verdad era que ni él ni Mimi se arrepentían, habían pasado una tarde inolvidable y había empezado su relación de la mejor manera posible._

_-Vaya, vaya, con que tú eras la de la carta Mimi, te diré que me debes una, fui yo quien encontró la carta en el suelo y la puso en el escritorio de Matt así que como recompensa quiero una caja de chocolates, por parte de cada uno, sin mi no serían pareja en estos momentos._

_En cualquier otro momento cualquiera de los dos hubiera golpeado a Tai por intentar chantajearlos pero la verdad era que en cierta manera el tonto ese tenía razón y se la debían._

_-Esta bien mañana tendrás tu caja de chocolates de mi parte._

_Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa y abrazándose a su novio que también sonrió._

_-Sí también recibirás la mía._

_Contestó Matt tomando la cintura de la chica. Tai festejó su triunfo y Matt y Mimi se vieron y ambos sonrieron por esta vez se la perdonarían a Tai. _

_Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a reír al ver como Tai festejaba por sus dos cajas de chocolate que había conseguido, Matt miró a sus amigos y después miró a su novia que también reía por el ridículo baile de festejo de Tai. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el semblante del rubio soltó la cintura de su novia y se colocó tras de ella para abrazarla completamente y disfrutar junto a ella el baile de su amigo que no dejaba de festejar por sus dos cajas de chocolate._

_Mimi volteó a ver a Matt cuando esté se colocó tras de ella y la abrazó colocando su barbilla en el hombro de ella._

_-Me haces cosquillas._

_Dijo entre risas Mimi al sentir la respiración de él en su cuello. Matt la miró y sonrió para después depositar un beso en la aterciopelada mejilla de Mimi._

_-Te amo._

_Le susurró él al oído y Mimi sonrió para después voltearse por completo hacia él y besarlo en los labios._

_-¡Dios! Ya se están poniendo melosos._

_Se quejó Tai interrumpiendo su festejo y viendo a la parejita que se besaba sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos._

_Comentó Izzy y Sora lo apoyó jalando a Tai para que no se quedara a interrumpir a sus amigos._

_-¿A dónde vamos Sora?_

_-Al salón._

_- Oie ¿Crees que debería preguntarle a Mimi si Matt sabe a bombón?_

_- Sería buena idea._

_Contestó Sora con una sonrisa, Tai no tenía remedio era un ocurrente de lo peor. Izzy miró a sus dos amigos como si los dos estuvieran locos y Sora se sonrojó al ver la mirada de su amigo, de seguro Izzy pensaría que estaba igual de loca que Tai, y tal vez lo estaba para estar interesada en él después de saber lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser el moreno, pero que podía hacer, en el corazón no se manda. Y su corazón ya había decidido querer a Tai pesar de que era un cabeza hueca._

_-No le hagas caso Izzy ya sabes como es Tai de ocurrente._

_Izzy se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su salón sin darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido, después de todo ya conocía lo ocurrente que era Tai._

_La campana ya había sonado anunciando que debían entrar a clases, pero ninguno de los dos se quería separar, estaban disfrutando al máximo ese largo beso que a ellos les pareció corto. Mimi fue la que cortó el beso y se separó del rubio._

_-Tenemos que entrar a clases._

_Dijo con una sonrisa y su vista fija en los profundos ojos color zafiro de su novio._

_-Tienes razón. _

_Respondió Matt con una sonrisa y antes de soltar a su novia le robó otro fugaz beso a la chica, Mimi sonrió en cuanto el rubio cortó el beso y ambos se tomaron de las manos para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones._

_Matt despidió a Mimi en la puerta del salón de esta, le robó otro fugaz beso y se dirigió a las escaleras para irse a su salón no sin antes echarle una última miradita a su novia que le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano. Matt también sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Si en algo había tenido razón el día de anterior, era que las cosas ya no iban a ser iguales desde ese día, iban a ser mejores y todo gracias a la carta escrita con Tinta Rosa._

_**Fin.**_

**Mimato196**

**23 de Junio del 2011**


End file.
